My Kyuu
by Fissi
Summary: A Trouble. Kyuhyun marah pada Sungmin karena yeojachingunya itu tidak jujur padanya. Sudah hampir 4 hari mereka saling mendiamkan dan membuat Sungmin merasa sesak. Satu sekolah pun gempar karena itu. "Kyu " "Minimin, kenapa kau masih disini?""Kyu" Cerita kedua dari My Kyuu. GS. Drabble. RnR please.
1. My Kyuu

'**My Kyuu~'**

**Kyuhyun Sungmin**

**ChoLee**

**Summary; Sungmin terperangah saat melihat seorang namja asing yang tampan mengaku sebagai KyuhyunNya. Apa itu benar KyuhyunNya? Kenapa tampan sekali? KyuMin. Drabble. GS.**

**Disclaimer; Cuma pinjem nama~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita manis tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah taman, dengan rambut kucir kuda dan baju pink dipadu celana putih menambah kadar kecantikannya,"Aish.. Aku sudah menunggu satu jam Cho Kyuhyun, dimana kau?" gerutuan terdengar jelas dari yeoja itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah berada disini sejak pukul 4 sore untuk janji dengan teman namjanya. Namun apa? Ini sudah pukul 5 sore lebih! Dan temannya itu tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya membuatnya murka!

"Aish! Seharusnya aku tidak datang!" ia menghentakan kakinya kesal lalu hendak beranjak dari sana sebelum seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sungmin-ah! Sungmin-ah! Tunggu!"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya, Kyuhyun? Ia segera berbalik menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan."Huh? Nugu?" Sungmin menyipitkan matanya melihat seorang namja yang tengah berlari dan melambai padanya.

Sungmin merasa heran, siapa namja itu? Hei.. Itu bukan Kyuhyun, seingatnya Kyuhyun masih mengenakan kacamata tebalnya. Sungmin yakin itu, apalagi mereka baru berpisah beberapa jam saja setelah pulang sekolah.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.." namja itu membungkuk sambil menghirup nafas rakus dihadapan Sungmin.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Mwo?!" namja itu memekik keras saat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin."Ya! Apa kau amnesia?"

"Nde?"

"Ya! Aku Cho Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak ingat aku?" jawabnya tidak sabar dan sedikit berteriak.

Sungmin tersentak,"Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya nya ragu.

Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum lima jari.

Sungmin menggeleng tidak percaya,"Ah, tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun mengenakan kacamata dan rambutnya tidak berantakan seperti itu. Sudah aku mau pulang," jawab Sungmin lemas dan nada tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun melotot menatap Sungmin, dengan cepat menahan tubuh Sungmin sebelum yeoja itu meninggalkannya. Ia meraih sesuatu dari tas yang ia gendong. Sungmin hanya menatap tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun memakai kacamatanya cepat,"Apa kau tidak percaya aku Kyuhyun?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

Deg,

Seringaian itu.."Kyuhyun?! Hah?! Kenapa kau jadi setampan ini?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"Jinjja?" Kyuhyun menyeringai menatap Sungmin.

"Mwo? Eehh—"

"Aih.. Akui saja Sungminnie~ Aku tampan kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah menggodanya.

Blush,

Wajah Sungmin mendadak semerah tomat, ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

Kyuhyun semakin semangat mengerjai temannya itu,"Aigoo.. Uri Minnie, malu rupanya. Tak apa Minnie, namja di depanmu ini memang tampan~" ujar Kyuhyun dengan kenarsisannya yang diatas langit.

"Ya!" Sungmin berteriak marah dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu."Berhenti menggodaku, Kyuhyun babo! Kau kemana saja? Aku sudah menunggu satu jam disini!" lanjut Sungmin marah.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya,"Hhehe.. Mianhae Minnie, saat aku ingin pergi Chullie noona menarik ku dan menyihirku menjadi seperti ini.." jawab Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

Sungmin semakin memajukan bibirnya, ia menatap Kyuhyun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. 'Woah~ Keren sekali~~' lirih Sungmin dalam hati. 'Eh?' Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran gilanya.

"Minnie?" panggil Kyuhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin yang masih setia memerah.

"Ah.. Yah.." Sungmin kembali tersadar,"Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau pulang! Dadah Kyu!" ujar Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan cepat.

"Ya! Jangan marah Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil mengejar Sungmin.

Drap..

Drap..

Kyuhyun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sungmin,"Ayolah.. Aku minta maaf Minnie~ jangan marah yaa?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku tidak marah," jawab Sungmin sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Jika kau tidak marah lalu ini apa?" tanya Kyuhyun mendesak.

Tep,

Sungmin menghentikan langkah kakinya seketika, ia menerawang sambil meraba bagian dadanya yang terasa berdetak begitu kencang.

Deg,

Deg,

"Sungminnie, kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya khawatir.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan,"Anhi.." jawabnya lirih,"Kyuhyun…?" panggil Sungmin.

"Ya?"

"Aku gila.."

"Mwo?!

.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun."Ya, aku gila. Kyuhyun-ah.. Tolong aku," ujar Sungmin dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ya—"

Tes,

Tes,

Drass

"Kya! Kyujan!" tiba-tiba Sungmin berteriak keras. Tersadar dari angannya.

"Yah! Kau selalu saja seperti itu! Ayo berteduh!" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak, lalu membawa Sungmin berlari untuk berteduh.

"Hhhahahaha.." Sungmin tertawa lebar setelah sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan. Memang setiap kali hujan turun ia akan berkata seperti itu.'Kya! Kyujan!' tentu saja tujuannya untuk mengejek Kyuhyun. Dan perlu di ketahui saja, Sungmin akan berucap seperti itu dengan ada atau tidak Kyuhyun disampingnya!

"Diam kau kelinci jelek,"

"Ayo cepat Kyujan!" jawab Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

.

.

**Love seems so posibble for us.  
I love you (^0^)**

**.**

**.**

Hujan hampir berjalan selama 1 jam dan semakin deras, membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus terjebak dalam suasana kaku dalam sebuah box telepon. Ya, mereka hanya menemukan box telepon untuk berteduh. Jika mereka memaksa pulang, maka habislah!

Lihat saja mereka.. Aigoo.. malu-malu sekali. Mereka mencoba berdiri berjauhan, namun apa daya. Box ini sangat kecil dan mampu memuat dua orang dengan saling berdempet."Hmmm.." Kyuhyun sedikit berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Umm.. Sepertinya Kyujan semakin membersar, Kyuhyun-ah.." ujar Sungmin memecah keheningan diantara gemercik air hujan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju kemudian melemparkan tatapannya pada Sungmin,"Begitulah Minnie, aku lupa dengan ramalan cuaca hari ini.. Apalagi ini sudah malam.." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin yang masih setia memandang hujan.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya mencoba merasakan dinginnya air hujan,"Hmm.. Bagaimana ini, Kyuhyun?" tanya nya sambil mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun.

Blush,

Seketika wajahnya kembali memerah saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ia menundukan kepalanya agar Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat betapa merahnya wajah catik itu.

"Minnie~" panggil Kyuhyun lirih.

"Umm?" sungmin sedikit menoleh saat mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Boleh aku menjadi namjachingu mu?"

"Eoh?"

"Saranghaeyo~"

Drasss!

Hujan turun semakin lebat seakan turut bersuka cita atas keberanian Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin. Ya.. Akhirnya Kyuhyun dapat menyatakan cinta yang sudah ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun pada Sungmin. Wajar saja, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Sungmin sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Yup! Kelas 1 sekolah menengah pertama!

Lama sekali bukan?

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam,"Na—Nado~" jawab Sungmin tanpa sadar.

Chu~~

.

**When I see you~ Suddenly,  
Im losing my mind and fall to your embrace,**

**^0^**

.

Keesokan paginya Kyuhyun nampak tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu mobil audi putihnya. Ia memainkan kuncinya sesekali melirik jam. Umm.. Jujur saja, ia merasa risih dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Yah, Kyuhyun tengah menunggu Sungmin –Yeojachingu nya, untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Ini adalah kebiasaan mereka sejak kelas 1 sekolah menengah pertama dulu. Namun yang berbeda adalah.. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan menunggu dengan tenang tanpa tatapan-tatapan lapar kepadanya. Sekarang?

Hei.. Jangankan para anak kecil, bahkan para ibu-ibu juga ikut menatapnya lapar! Jangan tanyakan lagi para remaja! Bahkan ada yang nekat meminta nomor handphone Kyuhyun! Hell, tentu saja tidak Kyuhyun berikan. Dulu saja mereka menatap Kyuhyun mengejek, sekarang.. Hhh..

Big No!

Cklek,

Sungmin membuka pintu pagar rumahnya pelan,"Kyuhyun?" tanya nya kaget.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega senyum bahagia mengembang di wajah dinginnya,"Ming~ Kenapa kau lama sekali? Ayo cepat!" Kyuhyun menggegam tangan Sungmin lalu membukakan pintu mobil.

"Uh?" Sungmin terheran dibuatnya kenapa?

Brug,

Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobilnya dan segera memakai sabuk pengaman."Min, kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyalakan mobilnya untuk melesat menuju sekolah.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya sebal,"Kau saja yang terlalu pagi, aku sudah seperti biasa bahkan terlambat 5 menit.." jawab Sungmin sebal.

"Geurae? Ming.. Apa aku begitu tampan? Kau tahu? Ahjumma-Ahjumma di sekitar rumah mu terus saja menatapku lapar.. Hii~" ujar Kyuhyun sambil bergidik ngeri.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Kyuhyun,"Makanya… Jangan memasang tampang Ahjussi mu Kyu, jadi mereka gatal." Jawab Sungmin mengejek.

"Enak saja, aku sudah tampan seperti ini kau bilang Ahjussi? Aihh.. Mata mu minus, Min. Ayo ke rumah sakit!"

"Ish! Kyu-ah.."

"Hhehe.. Hmm?" respon Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh.

Sungmin menatap ragu sebelum akhirnya berbicara,"Kenapa kau merubah style mu?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun sedikit melirik Sungmin dengan ekor matanya, 'Apa kau tidak suka?' lirih Kyuhyun dalam hati. "Umm.. Heechulie noona menyarankannya. Apa kau tidak suka?" jawab Kyuhyun.

Seketika suasana diantara mereka terasa canggung,"Ohh.. Eih, tidak begitu.." jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Kau tidak suka, Minnie?"

"Lupakan saja, Kyu.." jawab sungmin sambil mengalihkan tatapannya pada jendela luar. Membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai puas.'Gomawo Heechullie noona~'

"Kau takut rupanya, tenang saja. Aku hanya untuk mu Minnie jagi~~"

Blush,

.

**YOURE MINE! HUH!**

.

Pagi ini Neul paran high school dengan kedatangan Sungmin yang membawa murid baru yang sangat tampan. Desas-desus tidak baik mengarah pada, Sungmin."Ck, Lee Sungmin itu. Bukankah dia selalu bersama dengan Kyuhyun si cupu itu, kenapa sekarang dengan pangeran tampan?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar ejekan itu, ia hanya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin.

"Kyu~" Sungmin bersuara tak tenang.

"Apa **Jagi**?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan penekanan pada kata 'jagi'.

"Kyu!"

"Ah, itu Donghae Hyung dan Hyukkie noona.. Hyung! Ikan Hyung!"

Kedua orang yang Kyuhyun panggil itu menoleh,"Woah, namja mu tampan Minnie.." puji Donghae.

"Kemana baby Cho mu itu, Minnie?" tanya Hyukkie heran.

"Aih.. Aku benar-benar tampan rupanya.."

"Mwo?"

"Hae.. Hyukkie... Ini Kyuhyun.." ujar Sungmin memperingati.

"MWO?"

"Annyeonghaseyo~ Aku Cho Kyuhyun, namjachingu Lee Sungmin.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil memakai kaca mata besarnya.

"Kyaaa!"

Sungmin menatap tidak suka,"Ish! Kalian kenapa? Ini Kyuhyun! **My Kyuu~~~**" jawab Sungmin sebal memeluk lengan Kyuhyun posessive.

"uuuu~~~"

"Wek :p" Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya tidak peduli.

.

.

**You wake me from my bad dreams,  
You make me know what's the meaning of love,  
You tell me that you're my destiny.  
And now you bring me to the happy ending~~  
Thank you~  
I love you,  
Now and forever~**

**.**

**.**

**End**

.

.

**Epilog,**

Seorang namja nampak tengah memperbaiki penampilannya di depan cermin. Ia membenarkan potongan rambutnya yang terlihat sangat mengkilap, ia menyeringai kemudian berlalu dengan semangat.

"Noona.. Aku pergi.."

"Kau mau kemana, Kyuhyun?"

"Bertemu Sungmin noona~"

"Hei.. Tunggu!"

"Wae noona?"

"Ikut aku!"

"Ya! Aku akan terlambat noona! Noona!"

"Diam!"

.

1 jam kemudian.

"Woah~"

"Ckck.. Ternyata adik ku tampan juga.."

"Gomawo noona! Gomawo!"

"Ingat ya! Jangan permalukan aku! Nyatakan cinta mu pada Sungmin dengan gentle! Mengerti?"

"Eoh? Bagaimana Noona tahu?"

"Ckck.. Itu di keningmu.. Besar sekali tulisannya. Sudah cepat.., jangan membuat wanita menunggu..!"

"Ahh.. nde noona!"

"Good luck, Kyu!"

.

.

**At, last. Mind to review?**


	2. A Trouble

**A trouble.**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**.**

**Summary; Kyuhyun marah pada Sungmin karena yeojachingunya itu tidak jujur padanya. Sudah hampir 4 hari mereka saling mendiamkan dan membuat Sungmin merasa sesak. Satu sekolah pun gempar karena itu. "Kyu~" "Minimin, kenapa kau masih disini?""Kyu" Cerita kedua dari My Kyuu.**

**Discalimer; Fissi cuma pinjem nama, cerita ini pure hasil Fissi :)**

**.**

**Our first quarrel  
:'(**

.

.

"So long.. Good bye~ Gaseum seoge keutnael sueobdon, naui sarangeul yeongsoheyo~"

Sungmin tengah bernyanyi lirih sendirian sambil menunggu hujan reda. Ya, ia terperangkap disekolah sejak pulang tadi dan.. Sendirian, ya.. Sendirian. Ia hanya duduk di sebuah kursi didepan lapangan sekolah sambil mendengarkan lagu dari handphone nya.

"Huft..,"

Ia menghela nafas bosan. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya, menengadah menatap rintikan hujan yang tak kunjung mereda."Kyu~" ia melirihkan nama Kyuhyun dengan penuh harap. Raut wajah Sungmin berubah seketika menjadi sendu dan kesepian.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya. Ya, mereka bertengkar beberapa hari lalu dan berakhir dengan aksi saling mendiamkan satu sama lain. Satu sekolah pun digemparkan dengan hal itu. Bagaimana tidak?

Hei.., beberapa bulan ini nama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selalu menjadi trending topic di Neul Paran High School. Jika saja sekolah ini memang situs jejaring social twitter mungkin para siswa-siswi sudah ramai membuat hastag **#ChoKyuhyunDanLeeSungminBreakUp? **Dan sayangnya ini bukan twitter xD

"Hei, kau tahu? Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin itu sudah putus! Lihat saja, Sungmin masih ada disini dan Kyuhyun sudah pulang sejak tadi." Ujar konyol seorang siswi.

Sungmin menunduk sedih saat mendengar bisik-bisik para siswa-siswa tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Memang semua ini terasa benar-benar menyesakan bagi Sungmin. Biasanya saat berangkat Kyuhyun akan menjemputnya. Saat pulang tentu saja mengantarkannya. Dan saat istirahat, pasti ia akan makan siang bersama Kyuhyun dengan bekal buatan Sungmin.

Namun sejak 3 hari lalu,

Kyuhyun tidak pernah menjemputnya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengantarkannya pulang, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menegurnya sama sekali. Tidak ada satu pesan atau telepon dari namja itu. Sungmin pikir mungkin Kyuhyun benar-benar marah padanya akibat pertengkaran mereka beberapa hari lalu. Memaksa Hastag berubah menjadi **#KyuMinSquabble  
***amit**-**amit**==a**

Hhh..,

Sungmin menyesal telah menceritakan tentang beberapa hari lalu..,

.

**Flashback,**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah belajar bersama di taman belakang rumah Sungmin. Namun bukannya belajar, mereka malah terlihat seperti sedang 'berpacaran'. Lihat saja, saat ini mereka tengah bersenda gurau dengan saling memegang tangan satu sama lain. Dan Sungmin tidur diatas paha Kyuhyun.

"Ish.. Aku bilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Minniemin. Kyujan, apa itu?" Kyuhyun tengah menggerutu sambil mengusap kepala Sungmin yang tengah berbaring dipangkuannya.

"Wek :p" Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya tidak peduli."Itu bagus Kyunnie, jangan mengelak lagi. Lagipula kau juga sering memanggilku kelinci jelek padahal kau sendiri adalah Ahjussi jelek," entahlah pembicaraan mereka benar-benar sangat childish.

Tuk,

Ia menyentil kening indah Sungmin yang menjadi tempat favorit bibirnya mendarat, heh.. Jika saja mereka sudah menikah, pasti saja sasaran utama Kyuhyun adalah bibir pouty Sungmin yang sangat menggoda. Namun sekarang Kyuhyun harus benar-benar menahan diri. Hoho~

"Aku sudah setampan ini, kau masih saja mengataiku jelek. Jahat sekali.." jawab Kyuhyun sebal.

Sungmin menggeleng dan menggembungkan pipinya sebal."Anhiya.. Kyuhyunnie ku yang dulu jauh lebih tampan~" jawab Sungmin lirih sambil memainkan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menggengam tangannya erat.

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar lirihan Sungmin yang cukup terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

"Anhiya.. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, Kyunnie~" jawab Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil menyentuh hidung indah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin,"Hei.. Apa kau tidak suka aku jadi seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun serius.

"Bukan seperti itu.. Tentu saja aku suka, tapi.. Aku takut kau menganggapku mencintai mu karena kau berubah seperti ini. Aku takut kau kecewa padaku.." jawab Sungmin sambil mengembungkan pipinya sebal dan memainkan jari-jari indahnya di pipi tirus Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil,"Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, Minniemi. Jangan khawatir."

"Gomawo, Kyunnie~~"

"Eum.. Cheonma. Kau lihat, langitnya sangat indah." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap langit biru berawan yang nampak sangat mempesona.

Sungmin ikut mengalihkan tatapannya kelangit,"Umm.. Sangat Kyunnie"

"Seperti mu..," lanjut Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

**qBlush,**

"Kau ini.."

"Hhehe.. Aku jujur Minniemin. Ah ya, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku. Kenapa kau menangis saat terkunci bersama Yesung sunbae?"

Sungmin nampak murung seketika,"Umm.. Anhiya, aku hanya takut kau marah." Jawab Sungmin bohong.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sedih, namun dengan cepat ia mengubah ekspresinya itu."Ah.. aku pikir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk."

"Hhehe.."

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di rumput hijau, menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya,'Yesung sunbae cinta pertama Sungmin, satu bulan sebelum kau pindah dulu Sungmin pernah menyatakan cinta namun ditolak.' Seketika ucapan Hyukjae terngiang di kepalanya. Membuat hatinya sedikit berdenyut.

Ya, kemarin tepatnya hari sabtu. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menemukan Sungmin selama berada disekolah. Bahkan ia tidak menghadiri kelas, meskipun Kyuhyun tidak satu kelas dengan Sungmin namun ia punya Hyukjae untuk membantunya mengawasi Sungmin. Karena khawatir, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan membolos dan mencari Sungmin.

Ia sangat terkejut saat membuka ruang klub kesenian. Ia menemukan Sungmin tengah menangis dipelukan seniornya, Kim Jongwoon atau lebih akrab dipanggil Yesung itu. Setelah itu ia segera bertanya tapi Sungmin tidak menjawab. Karena terasa mengganjal, Kyuhyun pun bertanya pada Hyukjae. Dan jawabannya, sangat menyakitkan. TT

"Minnie.. Apa anggapanmu tentang Yesung sunbae?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Deg,

Seperti dipukul dengan sebuah batu besar hati Sungmin terasa sakit saat mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin bangkit dengan cepat kemudian menatap Kyuhyun takut."Kyu?"

"Hmm?" respon Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Sungmin.

Hati Sungmin meringis perih,"Kyunnie.. Yesung sunbae—"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, ia tidak sanggup mendengar kenyataan dari bibir Sungmin."Ah, aku harus pulang Minniemin. Aku janji untuk memberi makan Heebum pada Heechul noona. Mianhae.." Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja tanpa kembali menatap Sungmin. Bukannya Kyuhyun sensitive atau apa.. Namun, sejak beberapa hari lalu ia selalu melihat Sungmin bersama sunbaenya itu, bahkan pulang bersama dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Membuatnya takut. Takut Sungmin akan meninggalkannya.

.

**Flashback off.**

.

Sungmin ingin menangis jika mengingat kejadian yang sudah berlalu beberapa hari itu, ia sungguh merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun."Kyunnie.. Mianhae," lirih Sungmin sambil mencengkram handphonenya kuat.

"Sungmin?"

"Su—Sunbae?"

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Ah, menunggu hujan reda."

"Hujan semakin membesar, ayo aku antar pulang." Tawar Yesung dengan senyum mautnya.

Sungmin menggeleng seketika,"Anhiyo, Sunbae. Kamsaheyo.."

"Eh?"

.

Kyuhyun menekan-nekan tombol stick ps nya dengan brutal, seolah ingin merusak benda kesayangannya itu. Heechul dan Hankyung menatap heran pada adiknya itu. Hankyung menatap Heechul meminta penjelasan. Dan Heechul mengendikan bahunya tidak tahu.

Brak!

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara bantingan terdengar sangat jelas diantara. Siapa lagi pelakuknya?

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa adik mu itu Chullie?" tanya Hankyung heran.

Heechul menggeleng,"Molla, ia sudah empat hari lebih seperti itu. Tunggu sebentar, aku harus membereskan anak itu.." jawab Heechul sambil berlalu menyusul adik satu-satunya itu.

Hankyung mengangguk dan tersenyum pada 'calon istrinya' itu. Ya, namja tampan ini adalah Tan Hankyung, calon suami Cho Heechul dan calon kakak ipar Kyuhyun. Ia adalah sosok namja yang baik dan pengertian. Bahkan kadang-kadang ia selalu menginap disini saat Heechul membutuhkan bantuan.

.

Brukk!

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada bed, dengan kasar. Ia menatap langit kamarnya gundah. Hhh.. Kyuhyun 'galau' sekarang, terdengar begitu aneh namun itulah kenyataannya. Mendiam Minniemin nya selama 4 hari membuat Kyuhyun sangat Merindukan bunny cantiknya itu.

"Hhh.."

Cklek,

Kyuhyun sedikit menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Ya, kau kenapa evilKyu?" Heechul menghampiri adiknya yang menyebalkan namun tetap ia sayangi itu.

"Noona.."

"Wae? Kau kenapa?"

"Apa Sungmin menanyakanku padamu?"

Heechul mendelik heran,"Kau bertengkar dengan, Sungmin?" tanyanya curiga.

Kyuhyun mengangguk,"Yup.. Sejak 4 hari lalu,"

"Pantas saja kau terlihat seperti orang gila,"

"Ish.. Bertanya tidak, noona?"

"Tidak, tapi baru saja Maid Jung menelpon menanyakan Sungmin ada disini atau tidak. Dia belum pulang dari tadi Kyu. Apa kau tahu kemana dia?"

"Mwo? Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?!" Kyuhyun bergegas bangun dari tidurnya dan meloncat mengambil mantelnya.

Heechul mencibir melihat Kyuhyun,"Kau saja yang terlalu ganas untuk disapa. Cepat sana, hujan makin membesar, cari Sungmin!"

"Arra! Aku pergi!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil berlari meninggalkan rumah mewah itu.

Heechul tersenyum kecil,"Jangan lupa berbaikan!"

Blam!

"Kenapa anak itu Chullie?" tanya Hankyung heran sambil menghampiri calon istrinya itu.

"Dia bertengkar dengan Sungmin. Heh, childish sekali.." cibir heechul.

"Hhaha.."

.

**I'm regret it, Bunny.  
I'm sorry.  
TT**

.

Sungmin masih tetap diam di tempat yang sama, Yesung sudah lama berlalu dan hujan tak kunjung mereda. Sungmin tidak ingin beranjak dari sini.. Jujur saja, ia ingin Kyuhyun menjemputnya. Namun tidak mungkin. Bagaimana Kyuhyun mau menjemputnya jika hanya menyapanya saja enggan?

"Kyunnie~~" sedari tadi hanya itu yang ia gumamkan. Sungmin merasa tubuhnya sudah tidak baik, ia merasa sangat kedinginan. Wajahnya memucat, tubuhnya bergetar, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, ah ya.. Sungmin baru ingat! Ia tidak memakan apapun sejak pahi tadi!

"Hhh.." Sungmin menghela nafas saat pandangannya makin mengabur."Kyu?" ia masih saja melirihkan nama Kyuhyun dengan penuh harap.

.

**Wait me, Bunny!  
I love you!**

.

Kyuhyun berlari menyusuri lorong sekolahnya yang begitu besar, ia menggengam satu patung berwarna merah muda ditangannya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terlihat basah karena terkena air hujan.

"Minniemin?!" ia berteriak panic saat melihat Sungmin hampir saja terjatuh. Kyuhyun mempercepat ayunan kakinya untuk mendekat pada Sungmin.

Sungmin hampir saja tidak sadarkan diri sebelum suara yang dirindukannya datang menyapa,"Kyu?" wajah Sungmin sudah benar-benar pucat pasi keringat dingin pun membasahi pelipis indahnya.

Grep,

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat,"Minniemin? Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Pelukannya sangat erat sehingga membuat Sungmi merasa lebih hangat.

Sungmin tersenyum lemah saat merasakan pelukan hangat Kyuhyun yang ia rindukan."Kyu~" panggilnya lirih sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

"Minnie? Minniemin? Kau kenapa? Minniie?" Kyuhyun mengguncangkan tubuh lemah Sungmin yang kini tak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat ia menggendong Sungmin ala bridal kemudian berlari menuju mobilnya yang terpakir sembarangan.

.

.

"Iya, Noona.. Aku berada di rumah Sungmin sekarang." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan noonanya di telepon dengan malas.

"…."

"Iya! Iya! Bawel, aku akan pulang jika Minniemin sudah sadar. Jangan telepon aku lagi jika tidak penting. Dan yah, suruh hankyung Hyung menemani mu. Annyeong.."

Pliip.

Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungannya lalu kembali duduk disamping Sungmin yang masih belum bangun setelah diberi obat tadi. Ya, Sungmin mengalami demam dan Kyuhyun sangat khawatir dengan ini. Sungmin jarang sakit, tapi kenapa sekarang dengan mudahnya terserang demam?

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah yang ia rindukan itu dalam, Kyuhyun membawa dirinya turun dari kursi kemudian duduk dibawah. Ia menopang dagu lalu menatap Sungmin yang kini tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"Yeoppo~ Ireohna~" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menelusuri wajah Sungmin dengan jarinya. Ia memajukan wajahnya, mencoba merasakan hembusan nafas Sungmin yang teratur."Aku akan melakukannya Minnimin. Dan kau harus bangun setelah itu.." lirih Kyuhyun sambil terus menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

Chu~

.

.

00.00 AM

Sungmin terbangun saat ia merasa tenggorokannya terasa sangat gatal dan kering,"Eung.. Ah—Eh?" ia hendak berteriak memanggil maid sebelum melihat seseorang tertidur lelap disampingnya. Senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajahnya yang pucat pasti.

"Kyunnie?" Sungmin memanggil nama Kyuhyun lirih. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan berbinar,"Kau sudah tidak marah padaku?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang terlelap."Gomawo Kyunnie~ Jagi.." lanjut Sungmin sambil menggengam tangan Kyuhyun yang menggengam tangannya.

"Eungh~ Eh?"

"Eoh?"

"Minnimin, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau masih sakit? Ayo pergi ke rumah sakit," Kyuhyun membrondong Sungmin dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyunnie. Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau sudah tidak marah padamu kan? Ya? Ya? Aku mohon jangan marah Kyunnie~~" pinta Sungmin dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah kelu. Lee Sungminnya ini!

"Kyunnie~~" pinta Sungmin manja.

"Arra.. Sudahlah, ayo cepat tidur lagi Minnimin. Aku juga harus pulang."

Sungmin tersenyum manis dan mengangguk semangat,"Jaljayo, Kyuhyunnie~~" ujar Sungmin sambil kembali menutup matanya. Melupakan apa tujuannya untuk bangun.

"Jalja, Minnimin~"

.

.

Keesokan harinya, semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah kembali terlihat mesra. Membuat para siswa siswi neul paran high school kembali gigit jari,"Ish! Mereka kenapa tidak jadi putus sih?" gerutu salah seorang siswi.

"Ah.. JOY JJang!"

"Uh? JOY?"

"Eung! Cho Kyuhyun! Lee Sungmin!"

"Ya! Apa itu?!"

"annyeonghaseyo, urineun JOYer imnida!"

"Aigoo.. Aigoo.. Leherku.."

"Kyaa! Itu JOY! Ayo cepat!"

"Woo?"

Dan sepertinya, hastag di Neul para high school kembali berubah menjadi **#ForeverJOY**. Hhahahha..

.

**In fact, even though I'm angry with you. Event thought any trouble come to us.  
I never stop thinking about you. And I can't stop loving you.  
JOY jjang!  
:D**

**.**

**. **

**End**

.

Hi, Hhhehe.. Ini cerita kedua dari 'My Kyuu'. Moga-moga ada yang mau baca ya? Harap tinggalkan komentar tentang cerita abalnya.

:D


End file.
